


Fitting In

by izzygone



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Pre-Canon, Semi-Public Sex, kieren is demisexual and no one will ever convince me otherwise, mentions of alcohol use, mentions of rick/ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:10:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2269206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzygone/pseuds/izzygone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How messed up was it that he was starting to fall a little in love with this man whose name he still didn’t know?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fitting In

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for my September 2014 prompt-a-thon for the prompt: **_Kieren meets Simon before and after the rising_**
> 
> Love always to [Dragonzombie333](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonzombie333) for fabulous beta skillz and for sharing my love of zombies ;)

Kieren was so totally _out of place_. Like seriously, what was he thinking? He didn’t belong here, he didn’t belong in this club. He shouldn’t have even come.

But he’d just turned 18 and Rick was _gone_ \-- probably patrolling Afghanistan right now, probably not giving a flying fuck what Kieren was doing anyway -- and he promised himself he’d get out, that he’d try things. Something, _anything._

So there he was, in the city, at the only gay club he could find from searching the internet.

Kieren wasn’t “gay” per se, but it felt more rebellious this way.

Well, rebellious was putting it mildly. This club was just about the most un-Roarton-like place on the planet. The music was loud, the crowd even louder, it was dark and the colored lights flashing from the ceiling did nothing to improve it. He couldn’t see anyone’s faces -- not that he tried getting close enough to test the theory. Instead, he was standing by the bar, holding a drink -- the first drink he’d ever ordered for himself, actually -- trying to decide which exit was a) closest and b) had the fewest number of bodies blocking it.

He was pulled from his thoughts when he felt a presence behind him, and he started to turn around, but firm hands on his hips stopped him, “Shhh, don’t freak out, I’m not going to hurt you.”

How the _fuck_ was that supposed to stop him from freaking out? But he couldn’t find his voice to object. Someone was _touching_ him and it felt strange and kind of wonderful, “Drink up, love,” The man behind him grabbed at his wrist, guiding Kieren’s gin-and-tonic to his mouth. _Ah, fuck it_ , and he downed the whole thing. His stranger seemed to appreciate this gesture, and he pressed a wide smile against Kieren’s bare neck, “Good, now let’s go dance.”

Kieren _wasn’t_ much of a dancer -- sure, he liked to dance well enough (alone, in his room), but he wasn’t exactly “talented” and he wanted to tell the stranger that, but somehow he was already on the dance floor and what else was he supposed to do? The alcohol felt strange and hot in his belly and his veins, and he had no way of knowing if the dizziness he felt was from the drinking or from the stranger pulling him close, grinding with the rhythm of the music and simultaneously mouthing again at his neck.

_Fuck._

Kieren moaned, still light headed and not really sure he minded. He heard the beat of the music, but not much else. He guessed it was some sort of poppy techno music, but his ears felt stuffy and the people around them were loud and he honestly had no clue or care what the hell they were dancing to.

He reached his hand up and back, feeling bold, hand running through the stranger’s short soft hair. He earned a soft groan for his efforts and he suddenly wanted _more_ so he moved his other hand to the stranger’s hip, pulling him closer and rolling his hips. There was no mistaking the other man’s interest in him.

Kieren loved Rick, he really did. And he enjoyed all the things they did together -- quick, uncoordinated handjobs in the cave, and, once, a blowie in Kieren’s room when they were supposed to be working on homework -- but _this_ , this was different. Those times with Rick had been rushed and fumbled and filled with shame and confusion on Rick’s part that hurt Kieren deep in his heart.

This moment, with this stranger whose face he hadn’t even _seen_ , couldn’t even glimpse in the dark light of the club, this was not shameful. There was no confusion here. The rhythm of the song be damned, this stranger was slow, sensual and unhurried.

It made Kieren dizzy with pleasure. He wanted to turn and face this man, but at the same time, he didn’t want to ruin it. He didn’t want to worry about _feelings_ or attraction or anything. He wanted, for once, to be ruled by his body instead of his mind.

Which was why, a few minutes later when the stranger ran his hands down Kieren’s body from his shoulders to chest to torso to hips to _cock_ , Kieren didn’t even attempt to hide his arousal. Instead he pressed back, angling his head and whispering, “Can we… go somewhere?”

The stranger shouldn’t have even been able to _hear_ him, but there was no doubt he picked up on the intent because he grabbed Kieren by the hand and tugged him off the dance floor and into a dark, tunnel-like hallway.

It was nearly pitch-black and Kieren couldn’t see much except gold strip lights on the floor, guiding him. It was quieter back here, but more loud and intimate at the same time. He couldn’t see the people around him, but he could feel the heat rolling off their bodies and hear the sounds of their skin against skin.

God, what was he doing?

But he didn’t have even a minute to think about it because suddenly the stranger’s mouth was on his, hot, insistent and fucking _perfect_. He tasted like vodka and something sweet but spicy like cinnamon and he kissed like Kieren was everything he ever wanted. Like he wanted to claim him.

It made Kieren a little weak in the knees, honestly, and how messed up was it that he was starting to fall a little in love with this man whose name he still didn’t know? But he kissed back anyway, pulling the stranger close so their bodies were warm against each other and, struck again by sudden boldness, he slipped his hands over the man’s arse. He earned a tiny jerk of the man’s hips for his efforts, and he smiled, shocked, amazed and breathless at the fact that this stranger _wanted him_ and knew it. The grind of his clothed cock against Kieren’s made no indication of doubts. It was completely and totally different from anything he’d done with Rick because for once he felt truly wanted.

Kieren heard the words “Please,” and “ _more_ ,” twice before he realized he was the one saying them, and he could feel the stranger chuckle.

“God, you’re beautiful,” He whispered against Kieren’s neck as he moved his hands between them and Kieren gasped at the feeling of fingers against his suddenly exposed cock, “I want to do so many things… _everything_ with you, fuck,” His breath was hot in Kieren’s ear, and it took a lot of willpower for Kieren not to tell him to just go ahead and do _everything_. But they were in a club, he remembered. For all he could tell, they were in the middle of a room with several dozen other men getting it on. They weren’t even near a _wall_ let alone a surface he’d be comfortable even contemplating losing his virginity on, so instead he just pressed forward, his cock sliding into the friction of the other man’s loose fist.

He was lucky he’d only had one drink and had the presence of mind to seek the zipper of the other man’s jeans. This felt easy, this felt _familiar._ How many times had he done this to Rick in the hidden dark of their cave? But this man was _different_. His cock was longer, narrower, and he was uncut. Kieren panted a little. He wanted to rub their cocks together, but he didn’t really know this man or how one even went about proper frottage and he wasn’t super keen on the idea of STDs and…

It didn’t really matter because the stranger was sucking hard on his neck and stroking him hot and fast and pushing Kieren toward his orgasm expediently. Kieren was young, unpracticed and, frankly, a little desperate. He didn’t really think it was remotely possible for him to last, so he focused instead on fisting the stranger’s cock. He twisted his hand as he pulled up, pressed his thumb against the slit, let his stranger rock up into his strokes.

They were kissing again, and Kieren used his free hand to touch the other man’s neck, keeping their lips locked. “ _Fuck_ ,” The stranger pressed the words into Kieren’s lips. Kieren nodded in agreement. _Fuck_ indeed. He wasn’t going to last much longer. He didn’t really know how to clue the stranger into that fact other than through increasing the speed with which he stroked him.

His orgasm felt like it was boiling up inside him like a kettle left on too long, like it was going to spill out whether he was willing or not. It felt strange, so strange because he didn’t even know this man, and he’d always said he wasn’t the _one night stand type_ , wasn’t even sure he could get it up for a stranger, but that obviously proved false. He might have felt a little betrayed by his body, honestly, if he’d thought about it.

He couldn’t think, though, because his need was so pressing. He was hot, sweating like he had a fever and it felt good, _really_ good. They were still kissing when his orgasm finally crashed over him and they continued kissing even as the stranger stroked him through the last tremors. They kept kissing as Kieren stroked harder, faster at the other man’s cock. They kissed through his orgasm, too, spilling over Kieren’s hand in a way that absolutely did not bother him.

It wouldn’t have bothered him, either, if they’d kept kissing for the rest of the night and maybe _forever_ because his lips felt just right swollen up against this stranger’s. They were jostled out of their kissing spree, though, as another couple -- threesome, actually -- tripping right over them in their hurry. Kieren and his stranger were forced to separate, and Kieren didn’t hear a single apology from the other group.

He decided not to comment on it, and instead grabbed the stranger’s hand to be led back out into the club. He hastily wiped his hands and fixed up his jeans as they went.

It occurred to him as they stepped back into what passed for light on the dance floor that he’d neither asked the stranger his name nor seen his face properly. He wanted to do that now, but he could make out in the lowlight the gentle shaking of the other man’s head, “You’ve been fun, kid,” The stranger was whispering into his ear again, “But the midnight bell tolls and my carriage awaits. Maybe we’ll see each other in the afterlife,” There was a strange wet sensation as the stranger pulled back, kissed Kieren gently on the cheek and then slunk away into the dancing crowd.

Kieren stood, shocked, sore, and hopeless once again. To his right, he saw the exit sign and he fell out the door before he had a chance to think about trying to find the stranger again in the crowd. The cool night air was like a slap in the face from reality. What the fuck had he been thinking? Did he honestly expect this night to end any differently? God, he was such a fucking fool. He should never have even left Roarton.

\---

Simon boarded his plane in the weak light of dawn. He’d be in America by midafternoon, which should have made him happy. Instead, he tasted the beautiful stranger from the club still on his lips and felt terribly empty.

\---

**Four Years Later**

He wasn’t entirely sure what made him do it. He kissed Simon so suddenly, without even so much as a by-your-leave, he was sure Simon was going to pull back in shock -- and there it was, Kieren saw the surprise in his eyes as quickly as their mouths touched. But Simon _didn’t_ pull back. He surged forward instead, touching his hands to Kieren’s face and neck, like he wanted more.

Kieren should have known kissing would be different as a PDS sufferer. He could barely register any pain or sensation as it was, but this was different even from all that. This felt good different and… surprisingly familiar. It felt like… well, like maybe the afterlife wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
